


Learning to Live

by HopefulStar1290



Series: Ahsoka Leaves [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka after leaving the order, might add on to this later, mini story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulStar1290/pseuds/HopefulStar1290
Summary: Mini story about Ahsoka figuring out how to survive on her own after leaving the order.





	Learning to Live

Where would she go, she wondered, wandering around the brightly lit upper levels of Coruscant. She briefly considered going to Padmé, but as she did, thoughts of Anakin entered her mind and she dismissed the idea. She wasn't ready to be with someone who was so close to her former master. She also seriously considered trying to find Ventress, the former sith had helped her before, maybe she would be willing to do it again. But she eventually dismissed this idea too. Ventress was unpredictable, she was just as likely to kill Ahsoka for the trouble she had caused her as she was to help her, and Ahsoka really didn't need any more enemies right now. No, she was truly alone now. On a planet with millions of sentients, many of them her friends and allies, she was alone. More alone than she had ever been before. Even when she had been kidnapped by the Trandotians to be hunted for sport she wasn't alone. Even then she'd had the lost younglings, she'd known that if she just fought hard enough she could contact help, call in backup. There was no backup this time. She was suddenly rather uncomfortable in the light, she felt too exposed. The absence of her lighstabers weighed heavily on her mind, and she briefly debated sneaking back into the temple to try and get them, or at least something she could use to defend herself. But it was just wishful thinking. She'd given up here claim to them when she'd renounced the order. She was no longer a Jedi, so she hay no right to wield a lightsaber like one. She had to forget everything she knew about life as a Jedi, learn how to survive alone on the streets. And something told her that walking around, alone and weaponless, at night was not exactly the best plan. So she quickly moved away from the open, casting her senses out to ensure she wasn't being followed, before heading towards the lower levels of the city. As she walked, she made a mental list of everything she needed to find. A job, a cheap place to stay, weapons, new clothes, possibly a speeder for transportation. As she silently tallied the small amount of credits she always kept with her, she decided the speeder would have to wait until she had found a job. Shelter, job, weapons, clothes, she repeated to herself as she entered the shadows of Coruscant. After the last few days, it was as much planning as her brain could handle. She needed to take things one day at a time, at least for a while. Lay low for a bit until she could get on her feet. After that, who knows. Perhaps she'd get a decent paying job and live comfortably for the rest of her life on Coruscant, maybe she'd save up enough credits to purchase a ship, start fresh on some mid-rim planet. But plans for the future would have to wait. Shelter, job, weapons, clothes..... and food, she thought to herself as her stomach grumbles. Shelter, job, weapons, clothes, and food. Not necessarily in that order.......

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
